Friendship Is Stronger Than Magic!
by YamaLuna
Summary: Sequel to We Never Liked You. Three-shot. So, what happend after Aki's parents threw her into the ocean? Does she die? Or is she still alive? If she is, how? And will she ever be liked? And just what is the reason she was hated? Find out in this three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**You can either read We Never Liked You alone and end the story with Aki's death, or read this story to know what happened next. So, what happend after Aki's parents threw her into the ocean? Does she die? Or is she still alive? If she is, how? And will she ever be liked? Find out in this three-shot.**

* * *

**Aki's P.O.V.**

So, I was never liked, huh..? Even my parents disowned me.. And they _actually _threw me into the ocean.. This is too cruel for me.. _Wait a second.. I can speak.. _Well, I guess I'm dead. I _really_ hope it's Heaven, I've already been through _sour _Hell at Earth..

I open my eyes slowly, hoping for the best. I start hearing voices, I think it was an old lady. And her voice sounded _really _weak..

I suddenly realized I heard someone's voice, and there was a strong light coming from a lightbulb on the ceiling. This is not Heaven! I jumped at that thought and hit my head on the really low ceiling. "Oouch!" _That hurt._

"Oh my! You're finally awake!" An old lady came to me with a comfortable smile on her face. I was right, her voice is really weak. But I suddenly snapped. "W-Wait! Is this Heaven or Hell?"

The old lady looked at me in surprise, and started laughing. "Don't tell me you thought you were dead? Well, this is not Heaven. Nor Hell. This is Earth." She smiled gently at me.

I knew that smile was genuine, and that made me remember what happened to me. I felt like I was about to cry, and the tears eventually started pouring down.

"My, my! I told you, you aren't dead. There is no need to worry!" That was definitely not the reason.

"N-.. Sniff.. No.. Sniff.. Th-.. Sniff.. That's.. Sniff.. not.. Sniff.. it.. Sniff.." I sniffed between every word.

"Then how about you stop crying, and drink some hot chocolate? Oh and, watch out for the low ceiling on top of your head. Be careful not to hit your head again," she started pouring some hot chocolate in a cup. "Then tell me about what is making you sad, and the reason you were almost about to die in the ocean. You're pretty lucky that the waves brought you here. I always roam around the ocean." She finished her sentence the moment the last drop of hot chocolate dropped into the cup. I found that rather creepy, but I knew the old lady was a kind person.

"Y-Yes.. Sniff.. Th-Thank you.. A lot.. Sniff.."

**-5 years later- (Still in Aki's P.O.V.)**

I stood in front of the sea where the old lady had found me. As the wind ran through my hair, I smiled weakily.

"Why did you leave me, grandma..? I thought you said we will always stay together.." Tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered the fact that we were both hated in secret by the most precious people to our hearts', and that all they did was act.

"You didn't have to go to Heaven before me.. We promised we would go together.. Why.. Why! **WHY DID YOU GO?**" I collapsed to the ground, crying and crying.

Just then, a guy passed by. I think he was 20, one year older than me. I couldn't see his face, though. "Why are you crying?" He suddenly started talking to me.

Huh? I know that I wanted someone to comfort me, but he is a total stranger..! And to ask such a question out of the blue! I can't seem to trust him!

"I-It's none of your business.." I replied in a very faint voice.

"Listen," he said. "My family just bought the whole beach and we have to start working on it, but you sitting here without moving will be such a pain in the neck. So if you don't want me to use the gentle way, comforting you and moving you away from here that is, you have to move your ass outta' here before I use force."

I was shocked. "Sh-Shut up! Who do you think you are!" I yelled at him, tears filling my eyes that he couldn't even see my face.

"...Annoying! Your voice is exactly like that damn Kino Aki! Goddammit! And I actually forgot about her mere existance!"

I snapped out of it and realized who's voice was that.. _Ichinose-kun...?_

I removed my hands away fro my face and wiped my tears. I definitely didn't want to see anyone right now. "I-Ichinose-kun..?"

"Wha-What the hell! And I was trying to forget your ugly face! Damn it! Now my girlfriend, _Urabe Rika, _will lose her temper if she saw such an ugly creature **STILL** alive!" He shouted at my face.

* * *

**Ichinose and Aki meet again after 5 years. Ichinose has all the support from everyone, but Aki had just lost her only supporter; the old lady. Gathering all the information, Ichinose's family became extremely rich, he can do anything to Aki. Murder, robbery, or just torturing her; nobody can say anything. What will happen to Aki? And will she even be liked by someone? And will her feelings for Ichinose return? Or are they buried down deep inside? What was the reason they hated her anyway? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki's P.O.V.**

"I-Ichinose-kun...?"

"Wha-What? Y-You...! You're still alive? Damn it! Now Rika will get really upset! Five years is definitely not a long time! Ughh!"

My eyes were still full of tears, and that made me even more upset. Then I remembered what did Grandma say, _"If you ever get to meet them again, make sure to ask them about it. Be brave. I have lost my chance, don't lose yours. Until now, I have no idea why was I hated. You have to know, don't lose that chance when it comes knocking on your door."_

At the same moment, Ichinose-kun started leaving with an annoyed look on his face. "Wait!" I gathered enough courage to stop him from going any further.

"WHAT?" He turned around looking really angry and annoyed, "Don't say anything, just listen. I'm just going easy on you because you are a girl. If you weren't, I could have killed you already. My point is, get off this beach immediately. I don't want to look at your annoying face anymore! Just get lo-"

"I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise. But I have to know the reason why does everybody hate me!" I interrupted him. Ichinouse-kun was rather shocked that I said such a thing. "J-Just go.. Y-You don't really have to know why.."

**Ichinose's P.O.V.**

"J-Just go.. Y-You don't really have to know why.." I was rather shocked. In my mind, Kino Aki was just an annoying existence in my life. In my mind, Kino Aki is a person I'm _supposed_ to hate. In my mind, Kino Aki is not this brave. But why did I feel like my.. Heart.. Was being stabbed..? In my min- No. Enough. I'm starting to get confused. Everything I'm supposed to know is in my mind, right..? Then why do I suddenly feel empty..? Now wait a second.. I'm supposed to hate her, right..? I search through my mind, but I can't find the reason..! Why..? It must be in my heart, then.. I try to search in my heart, but..

"Gyaaaah!" I suddenly felt extreme pain in my chest, as if its getting squeezed by some sort of unseen force.

"I-Ichinose-kun..? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Why is she calling my name? I hate her, right? I treated her badly, didn't I..? Ughh..

I try to remember anything, but the only thing I see are the words _'I hate Kino Aki'_ floating everywhere in my mind. And my heart seems to be locked, I can't enter it; some sort of spell is locking it..! And my soul..? I search around throughout my body, but I can't find it! Where is my soul? Impossible! I would never sell my soul! Where is it?

"I-Ichinose-kun..! S-Snap out of it!"

"Gaaah!" The pain just got worse and I collapsed on my knees. "KAZUYA!" This time, Kino Aki shouted out my name. All our memories together passed by like lightning. Wait.. I liked her?

My eyes suddenly went blank and I fainted, remembering Kino Aki catching me. It was rather comfortable, it was somehow.. Familiar.. I was feeling.. Safe..! I don't know.. What's going on?

**Aki's P.O.V.**

"KAZUYA!" I screamed. What's going on? Ichinose-kun's eyes suddenly went blank and he fainted! Thank God I caught him! But oh my God! What am I supposed to do now? I can't carry him!

I looked around looking for help; which I really needed at the moment. I couldn't think of anything right now except for helping Ichinose-kun!

"Hey, you! Hands off Darling!" Rika-san popped out of nowhere.

"R-Rika-san..! Ichinose-kun..! H-He...!"

"Shut up! I don't care!"

I was shocked! _She didn't care..?_ "R-Rika-san..?"

"Don't act so familiar with me, asshole! Low-lives like you should call me Urabe Rika-sama!"

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GIRL..? ICHINOSE-KUN IS IN DANGER! I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE HER!_

"What did you just say? Whatever, we have to help Ichinose-kun!"

_"WHAT? Ugh, _shut up! He's safe, idiot!" She got a black necklace out of her pocket and pointed it to Ichinose-kun. "Ou, Mighty Dark Witch! Erase all of Kino Aki's memories immediately! Ou, Mighty Dark Witch! Save my Darling!"

In a moment, dark black sparkles flew from the necklace and spread into Ichinose-kun's body, which made him wake up after seconds. "See? I told you he's safe with me!" Rika-sa- No. _Rika_ said.

_BUT WHAT WAS THAT? _"Wh-What was that..? What are you?" I was really shocked, I don't think that's Rika!

"Who is that, Rika? A friend of yours?" Ichinose-kun regained his consciousness. (A/N: Did I write that right?)

"Wha-What..? Ichinose-kun.. Y-You don't know who am I?" I stuttered.

"Darling, just go and tell your parents I'll be back soon. I have to settle some stuff with my _friend_ here." Rika said in a sarcastic manner.

_Friend? Yeah right. _"Okay." And Ichinose-kun left just like that. Rika turned to me.

"Alright then. I guess it's fair to tell you what happened. It all started five years ago.." She started speaking. I knew it was dangerous to stay here with her, but I just had to know what was behind everything. I stayed silent and listened to her.

"Five years ago, I saw an ad about the Mighty Dark Witch. I really like Darling, you know? And he never liked me back. I went to meet her, and that takes a lot more courage than what you have! It turned out she was real! I spoke to her, and guess what?"

Her expression changed into a very angry one. Was I supposed to speak now? "Wh-What..?"

"You're not supposed to speak!"

"G-Gyah! S-Sorry!"

"Ugh. Well, whatever. It turned out he already liked someone."

"What..?" I stood in shock. That hurt.. It seems I still like Ichinose-kun.. My expression turned into a slightly sad one.

"Ugh. Guess who? It was you.." Rika was really angry as she told me the truth.

"Wh-What? I-I didn't hear you.." Actually, I did. My blush was getting redder with every second. I guess I just wanted to make sure she wasn't joking with me.

"Ugh, you heard me! I won't repeat that, hmph!" I got really excited! I-Ichinose-kun likes me!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ugh. Guess who? It was you.." Rika was really angry as she told me the truth._

_"Wh-What? I-I didn't hear you.." Actually, I did. My blush was getting redder with every second. I guess I just wanted to make sure she wasn't joking with me._

_"Ugh, you heard me! I won't repeat that, hmph!" I got really excited! I-Ichinose-kun likes me!_

* * *

I-Ichinose-kun.. L-Likes me! But, then why would he.. "Then.. Why.."

"I didn't say I was finished yet." She gave me a cold look.

"O-Okay.."

She got the black necklace out of her pocket again, it made me nervous. "This," she said. "is the reason behind everything."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" It did seem powerful, but I couldn't connect it to what had happened back then, or the Mighty Dark Witch..

Rika turned her head and smiled slyly. "I told you the reason behind everything. See ya around, **not." **And by that she started walking away.

"W-Wait! That doesn't explain anything! I HAVE to know EVERYTHING! PLEASE, tell me!" She stopped walking and let out a big sigh.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you. Though I did tell you the reason, it seems you want to know everything in detail. Alright then, just don't blame me later on." She turned to me, crossing her hands. "This black necklace is just a small part of the huge Black Magic universe. Five years ago, as I already said, I talked to the Mighty Dark Witch. And when I knew Darling liked someone, I was furious. But I got even angrier when I knew it was you..! I could've killed you if you stood in front of me at that moment!" Her expression turned into a sad one. "Because you were my friend.."

Huh? Did I hear wrong? "Wh-What..?"

"Huh? What do you want? I'm continuing the story, don't inturrept me!" She didn't seem to know what did she say..?

"A-Alright.." That was weird.. Did she say it was because I was her friend..?

"The Mighty Dark Witch told me she couldn't make him love me, because he already likes someone.." She was about to cry, I could feel that.. "Then-" Rika snapped. "Gyah!"

"Rika?" The black necklace that was supposed to be controlled by her is taking over her! Just then, a black light shone behind her. When it disappeared, the only thing left was w beautiful woman dressed in black."Wh-Who's th-that..?"

"Hehehehe.. Hohohohoho.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was laughing - rather madly. It didn't fit her image. When she stopped, she looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "You are brave, unexpected." Her narrowed eyes got angrier each second. "I thought my magic was so strong that you would give up.. But you didn't! Good thing I killed off that old pest! But it wasn't good enough, was it?"

What? "K-Killed..? Old.. Y-You don't mean.. Grandma?"

"Hehehehe.. Hohoho.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically just like before, but this time her eyes were wide open it was so scary to just look at her. "EXACTLY!" She continued laughing.

I felt anger, depression, sadness, and happiness flowing inside me. I felt great anger. She killed Grandma. She's doing something to Rika. And it's most likely she's the main reason behind everything! I felt great depression. She's the same person who killed Grandma and did something bad to everybody, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt great sadness. I believed what happened without investigating into it. But I really felt great happiness. If I didn't do as Grandma told me, I wouldn't know anything until now. This means that nobody ever hated me. Because all of these great feelings were flowing in me, I started crying.

"What did you do?"

"Let me continue the little girl's story." She snickered. "I told her I couldn't make him love you because he likes someone. And it was her dear friend! Haha! But when I saw her sad face, I knew she had great feelings of sadness inside her. _And I wanted to use that to make me stronger!"_

"Aah!" Rika screamed as the dark light started surrounding her. "Rika!" I ran to her, and suddenly, the dark light disappeared.

"Ugh! You have too much kindness!" She got angry. _"She has the right to know. So I'll just dispose of her once I tell her."_

"Anyways, I used that and made my dark power control her, which made her control all your friends and family. But they couldn't just hate you like that without a reason, so I gave her extra power to create a reason. It's like they've hated you for a long time already."

"Ugh.. This woman.. She's making me mad..!" I clenched my fists.

"Point is, I'm stronger now! And there's no way anybody will ever win against me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I got really angry and quickly grabbed the black necklace that was with Rika and ran to the Mighty Dark Witch. "Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Wh-What? N-No! Keep that thing away from me!"

Black and white lights covered us and everything went blank.

* * *

"Nghh.. Ughn.. Nghhn.." Everything was blurry as I was waking up, but then I snapped. "R-Rika!"

"Calm down, calm down! I'm right here!" I saw Rika looking at me with a smile. A tear rand down my cheek. She was _smiling._

"Don't cry now." I turned my head and it was Ichinose-kun. Another tear ran down my other cheek. He was smiling too.

"Oh, you're awake!" Haruna said.

"Thank God!" Domon said, followed by a sigh of relief.

"Aki-chan, you were so brave!" Fuyuka smiled.

"You saved us all!" Kogure winked.

"You're brave, for a girl!" Someoka said.

"Braver than me, that's for sure!" Kabeyama commented.

"I-I did..? S-So.. The Mighty Dark Witch.. Is gone..?" I cried out.

"Yes!" Everyone said at the same time.

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes, crying. "That's.. So.. So good.. To hear..!"

"It seems the power inside the necklace was greater than hers.. It's either from that or the big shock that she used up a lot of her own power." I smiled. She was gone, and everything is back to normal.

_"Hmm.."_ "Say, how about we go now? Rika, Ichinose, help Aki while we go and prepare lunch." Gouenji said after giving weird looks to, I don't know who..?

"Yes, yes!" They nodded.

After everyone left, Rika spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"If I didn't lose my confidence, you wouldn't have to suffer this much.. And for five years.."

"Rika.. It's not your fault," I smiled. "it was for someone."

"So, that's why!"

"What?" I asked. Just then, Rika pushed Ichinose-kun onto me. We were both shocked and embarrassed, and I was about to explode.

"Ehehehe !" Rika wandered off laughing.

* * *

"I-I.. W-Well.." Ichinose-kun stuttered, but then got off me and helped me up. "Well, I've always liked you."

"I.. Know that.. Rika already told me.. Well, when she was controlled!"

"I see.. Well, umm.. You know, your parents are inside my house right now.. And they're worried about you so.. Let's go, shall we..?"

"Yes!"

**-In the house-**

"Aki!"

"Aki!"

My mother hugged me in tears and my father hugged both of us. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I was controlled! Thank god! Oh my god!"

Everyone smiled.

After that, we had lunch and we all lived our lives happily. I've never forgetten Grandma not even once, always wishing she was here with me right now.

* * *

**-After Two Years-**

"You may now kiss the bride!"

"Wooohooooooo!"

Everyone cheered happily as Ichinose and I kissed.

I threw my bouquet and Haruna catched it, we did that for the men too! And guess who got it? Tachimukai!


End file.
